Renacer
by Hikari Suzuki
Summary: Kikyou es transformada en yokai... sesshoumaru comeinza a sentir algo por la miko ¿que sucederá con inuyasha? se dará cuente de a quién realmente ama? lucha de ambos hermanos por un sentimiento.... mal summary! xD un SessXKik
1. recompensa por sacrifico

**Mi primer fanfic - que emoción, bueno aquí luna de las parejas mas lindas owo rara pero linda…. Kikyo y sesshoumaru, xD haré sufrir a kagome muajajaja - tanto que me hizo sufrir a kikyo u.ú, bueno si no les gusta la pareja ahí ustedes :3 a los que si ¡lean con gusto!**

**N/A: notitas mías**

-----------------------------//-----------------------------//-----------------------------: cambio de ambiente

_Letra en cursiva_: pensamientos

**Capítulo 1: **_**recompensa por sacrifico**_

El campo de batalla era reinado por un silencio abrumador, esto era causado por lo que había ocurrido, ante la sorpresa de los contutores, incluso la del enemigo, en el suelo yacía el cuerpo de una hermosa fémina de orbes cafés, cabellos negro azabache tal como la mismísima noche, tez blanquecina como luna, entre sus brazos, una niñita llorando, cubierta de sangre, mas no suya, sino de la miko.

-¡¡kikyo sama!!- sollozaba al percatarse de la difícil respiración de la joven disminuía, mas aún así se levantó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a la pequeña, la miko fue ayudada por sus fieles serpientes caza-almas, las cuales le alejaron del cambo de batalla, mas cuando los presentes buscaron a su enemigo en común, éste ya no se encontraba.

Cuando la miko se alejaba, algunas almas se escapaban, lo cual hizo desesperar al joven hanyou de cabellos plateados, quien lloraba a gritos, pronunciando su nombre –kikyo- una y otras vez se escuchó desde sus labios, mientras su amigo el monje le contenía, lo mismo que la exterminadora, mas sin existo, el joven cayó pesadamente de rodillas, la devastación de su corazón le derrotó, mientras su frío hermano mayor se llevaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, aun llorando, seguido unos pasos mas atrás por su fiel sirviente, Yaken, se alejaba del campo de batalla, mientras pensaba –_aquella mujer-, _pues fue aquella miko la cual su frío corazón secretamente había elegido.

-----------------------------//-----------------------------//-----------------------------

Al otro lado del bosque, la joven miko intentaba compensarse apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol, con la ayuda de sus serpientes caza-almas, mas no hubo resultados, iba a dejar aquel mundo, mas cuando las almas pertenecientes a su reencarnación estaban por escapar, una calida luz le llamó a levantar la vista, al hacerlo, presenció a una hermosa joven de cabellos y ojos dorados, la cual le miraba tiernamente, y con voz dulce, le dijo:

-salvaste a esa pequeña aun sabiendo que podía ser mortal, miko, volviste de la muerte para cumplir con un cometido, muy noble, aquel malvado de naraku ha hecho sufrir a muchos, quiero que tú seas la que lleve mi poder contigo para que logres tu cometido

-pero ¿de qué habla?- mustió la joven con una voz entrecortada- ¿usted quién es?

-soy la representación de una de las deidades de la naturaleza, mas un cuerpo no es material como bien debes saber, bien, te daré un cuerpo, de yokai, se que no te agrada la idea. Mas su pureza no será cambiada, pero debe ser un cuerpo mas resistente que el de un humano… este es mi regalo, miko Kikyou, por tu nobleza.

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras ocurrió la transformación, el cuerpo de kikyou comenzó a brillar doradamente, mientras el barro cambiaba a convertirse en células vivas, sus ojos adoptaron un brillo sobrenatural, mientras sus orejas adoptaron una forma más puntiaguda, al término de esto, volvió a apoyarse en aquel árbol, tenía las mismas heridas, mas ya no moriría, alzó la vista, mas la joven no estaba.

Se quedó meditando, mas una profunda voz le habló desde su izquierda:

-al fin te encuentro miko- al escucharla y reconocerla, la joven se ruborizó, aquel hombre desde hace algún tiempo rondaba en sus pensamientos.

-se-sesshoumaru –tartamudeó, el hombre en tan solo pocos segundos se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, mirándole penetrantemente, se arrodilló cerca de ella y susurró:

-dime… por qué hiciste algo tan idiota…

-por nada… -intentó no demostrar sus sentimientos, dispuso su voz fría y continuó- nada que te interese- el joven se acercó a ella y posó si mano sobre su mentón, para luego girarle el rostro, y continuó:

-por eso tu cambio de aroma, no se que te han hecho mas ya no eres una simple escultura de barro y huesos… interesante- kikyou, un tanto enfadada ante la acción de sesshounaru, le dijo:

-a qué te refieres…- el joven posó su índice sobre los labios de la joven y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-a nada miko… a nada…

El cuerpo de la joven miko no había sido sanado, lo cual le debilitó de sobremanera haciendo que se desmayara, mas el frío yokai le tomó entre sus brazos, llevandole a la guarida donde él y su "grupo", o mejor dicho, yaken y Rin se ocultaban de cualquier peligro…

dejen reviews!!

:3


	2. aparición

**Segundo capítulo wohaaa o.o me demoré en subirlo, lo siento mucho :P. :0 muchas gracias por sus ****reviews****!! Bueno ya me dejo de palabrerías, recuerden: ò0o estos personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi solo son el móvil para mi imaginación n.n -mi memoria el capítulo pasado no lo había escrito u.ú-**

**N/A: notitas mías**

-----------------------------//-----------------------------//-----------------------------: cambio de ambiente

_Letra en cursiva_: pensamientos

**Capítulo 2: aparición**

la fémina despertó en una cueva tras una cascada, a su lado, una niña viéndole fijamente, sonriendo, se intentó levantar mas su fuerzas eran mínimas, -_¿qué hago aquí?-_ pensó la muchacha tendida en la cama improvisada, la cual simplemente era una aglomeración de grandes hojas, la niña aun sonriendo le dijo:

-que bueno que despertó kikyo-sama, durmió casi dos días… siento esto… está así por mi culpa…. Lo siento muchísimo- la infante hizo una reverencia, con su rostro entristecido, a lo que la miko sonriendo le contestó

-no te preocupes pequeña. Estoy bien ahora, en serio, no tienes que disculparte Rin, otra cosa, tan sólo dime kikyo…

-bueno kikyo… hmmmmm ¿tienes hambre? Hace tiempo curé tus heridas hace poco, mas no se si habrás comido algo

-no te preocupes, aun no tengo hambre gra…- la joven no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que a la cueva entró el hombre que tiempo atrás le había visto recién transformada, miró a la niña la cual se levantó de un salto y casi gritando dijo:

-kikyo te dejaré con el señor sesshoumaru, yaken y yo estaremos en el pueblo buscando provisiones, y también te conseguiré algo de ropa- con lo que la niña salió rauda de la cueva, dejando a ambos completamente solos…. Mas el silencio reinó por largo tiempo, el joven se había sentado en el extremo opuesto a donde la fémina se encontraba, esta, nerviosa, jugueteaba con la tela de su casi desecho traje, por culpa de la batalla y de aquella maniobra para salvar a la pequeñita, -_¿por qué me habrá salvado¿Por qué? El es un yokai, un ser que ha matado a tanta gente, pero…. Me salvó… si me hubiese quedado allá más tiempo… yo… yo no hubiese sobrevivido…_- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se posaba en su espalda, la cual posaba una manta sobre ella, esta observó asombrada al hombre ¡el tan frío Sesshoumaru le entregaba una manta como si nada!, tal fue el asombro que se dibujaba en el rostro de la muchacha que el yokai con tu tono neutral acostumbrado le dijo:

-¿Hice algo malo acaso, miko?

-No, nada- mustió la fémina, sonrojada- es que me sorprende que hayas hecho algo así…

-gracias… tu… no debiste haberlo hecho… yo soy el que debo proteger a Rin…

-no… yo te ayudaré desde ahora- dijo la joven decidida- tu quieres buscar a Naraku ¿no?, yo también le busco, así que si no hay inconvenientes…

-has lo que quieras… -respondió frío, aunque su corazón le gritaba, al igual que su subconsciente "_¿¡que diablos te pasa!?Tendrás a aquella mujer que tanto te confunde, que mejor dicho es la que elegiste a pocos metros tuyo¡¡¡casi todo el tiempo!!!_

-bueno yo quiero quedarme con ustedes…

-¡que bueno kikyou se quedará con nosotros!- chilló sonriente la niña mientras dejaba las cosas en el suelo, a lo que corrió hacia kikyou y le abrazó tiernamente- ¡seremos amigas!

-claro, claro Rin, por supuesto que si

-hmmmm te traje algo de ropa… ¡son dos kimonos muy bonitos! –Dijo la niña mientras sonreía y le entregaba una bolsa- nos iremos para que te vistas tranquila, eso si no necesitas ayuda

-no te preocupes… yo puedo hacerlo sola…

A esto, el hombre y la niña salieron de la cueva, la pequeña Rin corría alrededor de sesshoumaru moviendo los manos animadamente, posiblemente estaba jugando… kikyo abrió la bolsa y se encontró con dos hermosos kimonos, uno blanco con bordados rojos en sus mangas y obi que dibujaban variadas flores higanbana (N/A: son una flores rojas parecidas a los lirios), y el otro negro con unos bordados de flores de cerezos y un obi rosa, tomó el kimono blanco y se vistió con él, luego dejó el otro kimono en la misma bolsa y salió de la cueva, se sentía mejor "_los yokai son… ehhmmm… somos resistentes… no me acostumbro a esto…pero ya me siento completamente bien… necesito pensar..." _al verle, Rin corrió a su lado y le dijo emocionadísima

-te ves preciosa kikyo!! Y veo que te sientes bien¡qué alegría!

-si… Rin iré a tomar un baño al lago… nos vemos luego… desearía estar sola algún tiempo…

La joven avanzó unos metros, mas fue detenida por sesshoumaru, que le había tomado del brazo y le acercó a él, se posó próximo al oído de la fémina, para susurrarle:

-realmente te ves hermosa miko…

-dime kikyou, así me llamo, sesshoumaru- esto enfadó de sobremanera a sesshoumaru, que apunto de contestarle se encontró sólo, con aquel olor que expelía la fémina, ésta ya se había marchado a un lago, mas el hombre decidió seguirla.

-----------------------------//-----------------------------//-----------------------------

Un lago, era su único compañero, el joven hanyou lloraba aún la pérdida, se sentía culpable, si la reencarnación de la única mujer que había amado no le confundiese tanto, él hubiese corrido a protegerla, en vez de quedarse inmóvil, pensando en el qué diría kagome al respecto, mas, como si fuese una jugarreta de su conciencia, vio frente a sus ojos a la mujer, bañándose con tan sólo un Nagajuban (N/A: la parte que va bajo el kimono, como si fuese ropa interior xD) de seda blanco, el cabello suelto, se levantó para verle mas de cerca, y sin pensarlo dos veces, al estar ya a pocos metros, le abrazó, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente:

-mi kikyou, mi querida kikyou, no sabes cuanto miedo tuve… yo… no sabía que hacer…

-inuyasha- mustió la joven- tu ya elegiste…

-lo se, lo se pero fue mala elección… yo te quiero a ti….

-yo… deseo estar sola ahora…

-¡¿hay alguien, dime quién es?! Acabaré con el en este instante- bramó enfurecido y extremadamente dolido el hanyou, al pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que alguien hubiese alejado a SU kikyou de su regazo…

-no deberías gritarle así a kikyou, hace poco que despertó-se escuchó una voz desde su derecha

-sesshoumaru…-mustió la joven al verle, y sonrojándose de sobremanera…- yo… les dije que deseaba estar sola… ¿por qué no esperaste?

-que… acaso ustedes dos… ¡que diablos le hiciste sesshoumaru! Ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que no tiene el mismo olor que antes…-bramó inuyasha

-¿acaso vas a ponerte celoso hermanito?- dijo sesshoumaru mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a kikyou- tu ya elegiste a la niña de ropajes extraños…- luego de esto y ya estando muy cerca de kikyou rodea con su brazo la cintura de la muchacha y le besa la mejilla…

:3 les dejo aquí muajaja

Dejen reviews!!!


	3. Disputa

**tercer capítulo o.o y final por que sem e dio la gana muajajjaa vaya … etto… no se… gracias por el apoyo que me han dado :3 este capítulo me ha quedado mas largo xD ahh!! Recuerden: ò0o estos personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi solo son el móvil para mi imaginación n.n bueno ahora viene…**

**N/A: notitas mías**

-----------------------------//-----------------------------//-----------------------------: cambio de ambiente

_Letra en cursiva_: pensamientos

**Capítulo 3: disputa**

Ante tal osadía, el hanyou se encolerizó, se abalanzó sobre su hermano cayendo los dos al lago, luego comenzó a propinarle golpes con sus puños, a falta de su espada la cual había dejado al cuidado de Kagome, sesshoumaru por su parte hacía lo propio, golpeando de igual forma a su hermano para intentar liberarse, mientras una incrédula kikyou observaba a cierta distancia sin entender absolutamente nada…

-¡deténganse por favor!- dijo con un hilillo de voz- inuyasha tranquilízate…

-¡¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice kikyo si este imbécil se ha intentado pasar de listo contigo?!- bramó inuyasha mientras le propinaba un golpe a su hermano en el mentón, a lo que la joven se acercó a ellos y les separó a duras penas, sollozando, lo cual hizo que inuyasha le abrazara fuertemente mientras sesshoumaru se iba, mas ella se quedó inmóvil, sin corresponderle el abrazo a su querido inuyasha…

-no me importa nada kikyou- decía inuyasha- no me importa si naraku sigue con vida, no me importa lo que piensen los que me conocen por esto, kikyou, al ver que casi te pierdo me hizo comprenderlo todo… te digo amando como antes… y… y yo quiero irme contigo al infierno… prefiero eso a perderte…

Con esto el hanyou besó apasionadamente a kikyou, quien se encontraba anonadada al escucharle decir esto tan sinceramente, mas se dejó llevar por aquel beso, unos instantes, hasta que una imagen volvió a su mente fugazmente, sesshoumaru a pocos centímetros de ella diciendo "realmente te ves hermosa miko…" el mismo hombre de aquel olor tan embriagante, se separó de inuyasha raudamente, dejándole sumamente sorprendido

-no soy un juguete como para que juegues conmigo de esta forma, no somos unos niños, tu mismo elegiste estar con kagome hace tiempo, por mas que te ame eso no cambiará el hecho de que tan sólo soy tu pasado… me costó mucho entenderlo… mas tu amas a kagome, yo ya no soy nada en tu corazón, no lo soy desde que esa chiquilla llegó a tu vida…-dijo una triste miko llorando tenuemente

-¡¡no entiendes nada kikyou!!- dijo el hanyou mientras le abrazaba- yo te a… -se giró raudamente al escuchar un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos al lago, para luego ver una figura femenina que corría a gran velocidad con dirección a un pueblo cercano a aquel lago

-ve tras ella… debe estar muy dolida por el espectáculo has hecho- mustió la fémina cabizbaja, mientras se hacía camino hacia la orilla del lago lentamente, acercándose a un árbol en el cual se encontraba su kimono colgado

-¿me dejarás irme así sin hacer nada?- dijo un atónito inuyasha

-¿qué mas puedo hacer? ¿Obligarte, comenzar a gritarte como una histérica? Si estuviese aún segada por aquel recuerdo, lo hubiese hecho, si te odiara como alguna vez te odié… mas no lo haré, las circunstancia cambian… nos veremos… eso es seguro… viajaré junto al grupo tu hermano, y posiblemente en batalla…- dijo la fémina mirando a inuyasha fríamente

-¿Qué tu qué?- bramó enojado el hombre

-viví odiándote, viví con el único motivo de amarrarte a mi, te amé, mas nunca te lo demostré, me dejaste de amar, continúo mi vida… resurgí… ahora no soy humana… fue un regalo divino, no malgastaré mi vida en alguien al cual tan sólo soy su capricho

Dijo para luego de salir del lago posar el kimono sobre sus hombros, aun con sus ropajes húmedos, y alejarse entre la maleza

-¡¡no creas que me rendiré tan fácilmente kikyou. Serás mía!!- gritaba un inuyasha al ver que SU kikyou se alejaba, ahora era él el cual no le dejaría escapar…

-----------------------------//-----------------------------//-----------------------------

Un hombre de cabellera plateada se dirigía lentamente a una cueva, con ciertos rasguños y moretones en su rostro, pecho y cuello propinados por su medio hermano al entrar, y justo antes que su sirviente le preguntara o profesara alguna palabra, el hombre dijo:

-Yaken, llévate a Rin a un pueblo cercano, deseo estar sólo…hazlo ahora mismo…

-pero… amo bonito- mustió yaken sorprendido

-si el señor sesshoumaru quiere estar solo, ni Rin ni yaken molestan al señor sesshoumaru- dijo la pequeña sonriente mientras corría fuera de la cueva con un yaken siguiéndole a toda velocidad, y quedando en pocos tiempo un sesshoumaru completamente sólo, meditando en un rincón de la cueva

-_qué diablos me pasa con esa miko…_-pensaba-_ me he vuelto loco sólo porque inuyasha estaba muy cerca de ella, mas fue mi enojo cuando el se encelaba, mas esa miko… esa miko ha derrumbado la barrera que interpongo ante la gente… no sé cómo lo ha logrado… creo que…_

-sesshoumaru…- este llamado interrumpió los pensamientos de sesshoumaru, este levantó la vista para encontrarse a la miko de sus incongruentes pensamientos ante él, arrodillada, con marcar de haber llorado- ¿puedo abrazarte?- dijo la miko con una vocecilla quebradiza

-¿qué?- dijo sesshoumaru a punto de enojarse

-si puedo abrazarte… has hecho algo muy idiota, mira como has quedado, y eso que ha sido sólo una lucha a mano limpia, se que tu y tu hermano no se llevan, mas te hubieses ahorrado problemas…

-mi hermano te molestaba ¿no? Tu estas ahora eres mi aliada, y yo defenderé a mis aliados- dijo sesshoumaru con aquel tono neutral que fue como un balde de agua fría para la fémina- además, estos rasguños mañana no estarán...-una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de kikyou, quien miraba fijamente a aquel hombre ¡nunca unas palabras le habían dolido tanto!

-yo… yo te agradecería que… que no me defendieras- dijo titubeante kikyou- yo… yo puedo hacerlo sola

-una vez mi padre me preguntó si tenía alguien a quien proteger- dijo el hombre mirando a kikyou- en ese momento no tenía a ti, mas ahora puedo contestarle…

-¿y quién sería?- mustió la joven mientras otras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas "_qué tonta… como si alguien como él estuviese sólo… debí haberlo pensado antes… antes de hacerme ilusiones…". _El hombre tomó la muñeca de la miko y le acercó a él, para abrazarle y acercar su rostro al de kikyou

-a ti- dijo el ya no tan frío sesshoumaru con una ínfima sonrisa entre sus labios

-no juegues conmigo… ya lo hiciste en el lago intentando molestar a inuyasha… yo no estoy para los juegos de nadie- infirió kikyou con recelo

-no es un juego, yo no soy como inuyasha…- posó su mano en la mejilla de kikyou secándole un lágrima- yo no jugaría contigo… nunca- se acercó a ella buscando sus labios pero…

-¡¡eres un infeliz!!- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la entrada de la cueva, a lo que tanto kikyou como sesshoumaru se voltearon para ver quién era, para encontrarse con la imagen de inuyasha con su colmillo de acero en la mano, enfurecido a más no poder, tanto así, que al apretar sus puños se dañó a si mismo con sus garras- ¡¡cómo te atreves!! Kikyou… kikyou es mía

-ella no te pertenece… ni a ti ni a nadie… ella es libre para hacer lo que quiera- dijo el mayor mientras se levantaba y tomaba el mango de su espada para en algún caso utilizarla- aún está herida, déjala descansar, hace poco que se despertó

-¡¡a quién no dejaré en paz hasta destruirte será a ti grandísimo imbécil!!- bramó inuyasha mientras se abalanzaba contra él, mas fue esquivado

-inuyasha, vete de aquí- dijo una kikyou aún arrodillada en el suelo de la cueva- no quiero que se peleen, ni mucho menos por mi culpa… sólo es una discusión insensata… además, como ya te dije… tu ya elegiste inuyasha… no me siento bien… quiero estar tranquila…

-pero kikyou- dijo el hanyou

-si tomaste una decisión… o si la tomaste ahora… llévala a cabo cuando me encuentre bien…- le respondió cortante la joven, a lo que aun encolerizado el menor se alejó de allí sin decir nada… a lo que nuevamente el mayor se sienta cerca de kikyou, y la abraza como si nada hubiese ocurrido…

-derretiste el corazón que durante muchísimo tiempo estuvo congelado, no me importa si esto me causa más problemas con mi hermano… no va a cambiar en nada…-dijo el yokai mirando a una aún atónita kikyou- en tan poco tiempo lograste algo que ninguna mujer había conseguido, además, yo no soy tan idiota como mi hermano como para hacerte daño

La joven sonrió al escuchar esto, se sentía tremendamente feliz, abrazó también al hombre, sintiendo cómo el calor de él le hacía recuperar aquella temperatura que antes siendo de barro y huesos no poseía, haciendo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente.

-gracias…- mustió la joven para luego acercarse a los fríos labios del hombre de ojos ambarinos, haciendo que este se sorprendiera de sobremanera, mas fue él quien posó en primera instancia los labios sobre lo de la miko, besándole dulcemente… cuando el beso culminó el hombre le dijo con una bella sonrisa:

-ponte ropa seca- dijo el hombre con un casi tono paternal, lo que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara- está helando y tu así… aunque no seas humana debes cuidarte

-espérame, tan sólo date vuelta, confiaré en ti…- el hombre estuvo a punto de responderle, nuevamente al borde del enojo, mas fue callado por un pequeño beso de la joven, sin mas que hacer, se volteó (N/A: niño bueno haces caso ñoñ) esperando una señal de la mujer para voltearse, esta se vestía con el kimono negro, que resaltaba mucho mas su tez blanca, luego de terminar de arreglarse el obi, abrazó a sesshoumaru, quien se volteó y le dijo:

-nuevamente, te ves hermosa…

-por… ¿por qué me elegiste?- dijo una apenada kikyou ante el comentario

-por ser alguien en la cual me reflejo, siempre mintiéndote y ocultando sentimientos que consideras innecesarios, mas tu tienes algo que yo no poseía hasta ahora

-¿qué cosa?

-el valor para dejarme sentir…

-quiero… quiero probar algo contigo ¿puedo?

-¿eh? Bueno… con que no sea nada malo…- la miko se acercó a sesshoumaru y posó sus manos en aquel brazo que tiempo antes su hermano le había mutilado en una batalla, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, de aquellas manos blanquecinas comenzó a irradiarle energía, el hombre sintió un ardor casi incontable que recorría su espalda, ese ardor se presentó hasta que la muchacha le dijo:

-lo conseguí

-¿qué cosa?

-reconstituí tu brazo… mira…- el hombre posó su mano sobre el brazo y recorrió con ésta el brazo que kikyou le había reconstituido, estaba tal cual lo tenía antes de la batalla, lo movió unas cuantas veces, estaba en perfecto estado

-¿pero cómo?

-creo que ha sido uno de los dotes de la deidad que me revivió…- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-te quiero miko kikyou…-este le abrazó mientras posaba una mano en la base del cuello y con la otra rodeaba la cintura de la muchacha, ella se sonrojó.

**Uiiii o.o que quedó bien, tanto que creo que haré un epílogo… :3 dejen ****reviews**** para ver si hago o no epílogo…**


End file.
